


《Ordinary people》

by Pamela0617



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, 夏洛克福爾摩斯
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamela0617/pseuds/Pamela0617
Summary: 一不小心，我們就消融在這座城市的冰冷裡。再怎麼聲嘶力竭也會被車聲掩蓋，痛哭失聲也不會讓世界為你停留；離經叛道換來的是嘲諷，正義凜然遲早結束於冷漠。大城市裡無數燈火生生滅滅，誰又為誰駐足停留？





	1. 《Ordinary people》1-Mistletoe/榭寄生

一不小心，我們就消融在這座城市的冰冷裡。  
再怎麼聲嘶力竭也會被車聲掩蓋，痛哭失聲也不會讓世界為你停留；  
離經叛道換來的是嘲諷，正義凜然遲早結束於冷漠。  
大城市裡無數燈火生生滅滅，誰又為誰駐足停留？

大街上、巷弄中，  
辦公室裡的金錢遊戲，亦或是暗夜裡的一發子彈，都是我們生存下去的方式；  
在這座大城市裡，我們苦苦掙扎著，以換得呼吸的權利。  
This is London. It is our battlefield.  
And we are nobody.

＊＊＊

 

_Maybe it is just my type._

Molly在槲寄生下的第一個吻來自於父親，她還記得那時胡渣輕刮在她光潔額頭上的觸感。  
第二個吻發生在高中的畢業舞會上，伴著絢麗的燈光和醉人的酒精。  
第三個吻遺留在貝克街，在眾人尷尬的眼光下倉促又帶著些許歉意。  
第四個吻落在她的唇瓣，身後的櫥窗戒指在其中熠熠生輝。

二十年後的冬天，雪依舊下的張狂，行人依舊匆匆，而車輛依舊呼嘯而過。  
任由熱咖啡的苦澀瀰漫味蕾，Molly在相似的櫥窗前停下了腳步。  
掛在櫥窗前的槲寄生似乎訴說著青澀的幸福。

 

她的結婚典禮就和她夢想的一樣：繽紛的花瓣、歡笑的賓客、剔透的水晶杯、妝點糖霜的蛋糕與來自四面八方的祝福話語。只除了依舊灰矇矇的天空，一切美好。  
她的新郎無可挑剔，真的，他是如此溫和有禮，卻又對生活抱持小小的衝動和好奇，會稱讚她口紅的新顏色，也會邀她一起共進晚餐結束一天的疲累。

多麼完美，不是嗎？  
Molly Hooper終於不用笨拙的守候不屬於她的感情，她只需停下追隨的腳步，轉過身，選擇愛她的那個人，她或許就可以擁有一個溫暖的家庭，或許還有一兩個孩子，在聖誕節幫他們燃起爐火、點亮聖誕樹，度過普通人的一生。

但是她逃了出來。  
從婚禮現場、帶著她的結婚戒指。

關於婚禮的一切只剩模糊的光影，但有些細節卻不可思議的明晰。

他沒有來。  
只是在牧師問出「是否願意？」的時候，Molly在那一瞬間看到黑色大衣的衣角打了個旋，消失在教堂門口。  
Molly頓時彷彿身在高空，耳邊只剩巨大的轟鳴，深呼吸卻無法換氣。  
於是她衝了出去，把驚慌失措的來賓和心碎的新郎拋在身後，衝到了人來人往的大街上，周圍卻只有陌生的人群。  
「對不起、對不起、對不起…...」含糊不清的道歉不知對誰，淚水模糊了她的視線，而在那一刻她卻只想大笑。  
而她也這麼做了。

現在想想當時的情景想必可笑，一個穿著潔白婚紗的瘋女人，在倫敦陰暗的天空下歇斯底里的大笑，臉上的妝花了，裙襬渲染上豔橙色的香檳，不久前灑落在身上的玫瑰花瓣掉落泥坑，在路人的腳底碾壓。

「計程車！」她全身止不住得顫抖，無視路人驚懼的眼光撲到了街上，成功換來無數的喇叭和一台計程車的急煞車。「往北，拜託。」  
「別吐在我車上。」司機只說了這句話便踩了油門。

 

後來她輾轉到了曼徹斯特，又一路旅行到了愛丁堡，在那個充滿活力的都市剪去了頭髮，將自己浸泡在音樂與鮮明的色彩裡，甚至學會了翩然起舞與開懷大笑，直到有一天時間到了，她才終於重新收拾行囊，先是往西拜訪了都柏林，最後往南，回到了這個總是下雨的城市。

「嘿！要搭車嗎？」或許是她站在櫥窗旁太久，一輛計程車搖下了車窗。  
「不，謝謝。我只是…...在等人。」遲疑了一會，為避免麻煩，還是說出小小的謊言。反正事實總是乏人問津。  
「好吧。」司機嘟噥著，「不過小姐，聽說等等可是會下大雪啊，在氣溫更低前還是回家過節吧。」  
「好的，謝謝您。」  
當年她不顧一切的逃離這個城市，回來也沒有通知任何人，她甚至不確定有多少親人或朋友仍留在這個地方，或是她還有哪裡可以去。  
這個城市彷彿是她的傷疤，即使不再疼痛卻提醒著曾有的錯過與別離，哀痛淡去後只餘懊悔與悵惘。  
那不是誰的錯，只是我們做出了選擇。

街角傳來聖誕的鈴鐺聲，該繼續前進了。  
將側背包向上提了提，Molly對著櫥窗彎起嘴角。

最後一次，Molly在槲寄生下閉上了眼睛。  
而那落在她臉頰上雪花，輕柔的如同一個吻。


	2. 《Ordinary people》2-Granted Wish

_Your lost will break my heart._

Mycroft的辦公桌上多了一個魚箱，裡面裝了一隻豔紅色的金魚，是某次聖誕節突然出現在他桌上的，Mycroft相信這是來自於助理的幽默感。  
這是個金魚的世界。對Mycroft而言，周遭的世界不過是個大型的水族箱，所有人在其中游來游去，對自己在做什麼從不費神了解，還不長記性。  
「先生，車子已經備好了。」  
「再一分鐘，我馬上下去。」

這又是一個不平靜的夜晚。  
國際情勢總是瞬息萬變、暗潮洶湧，等和政府要員的視訊會議結束，午夜鐘聲正好迴響。  
闔上了筆電，Mycroft提起不離身的黑傘，留下在黑暗中吐著泡泡的金魚，轉身離開了辦公室。

「對John Watson的監控進行得如何。」  
黑色的車安靜無聲的滑入街道，像一條潛行中的蛇，冰冷的在人群中游弋。Mycroft盯著車窗外的街景，漫不經心的問。  
「很順利，Watson醫生今晚依舊去了酒吧。」坐在前座的助裡沒有回頭，甚至持續盯著手機，像是對這樣的互動模式已習以為常。她知道的，當老闆看似越不在乎，通常只代表他專注無比，在燈光下略顯無神的眼睛其實亮的驚人。  
「讓我們的人繼續盯著，明早我要他所有行蹤的報告。」  
「是的，先生。」

這世界充滿了金魚，而有幸在工作之外得到Mycroft關注的，寥寥無幾。  
而這些普通的金魚們，都是為了同樣的原因聚在一起：Sherlock。

曾經Mycroft很討厭自己的弟弟，幼稚、愚蠢，橫衝直撞的製造麻煩。  
而且無趣。  
在Sherlock還在地上爬的時候他就對弟弟的智商歪起嘲諷的嘴角，當弟弟開始牙牙學語時Mycroft更是無法抑制自己的嗤笑。  
那之後Mycroft又太過年輕就投入政府秘密單位的職務，一切都太輕易、太美好，挑戰自我的刺激和興奮讓他沉浸其中。  
直到有人向他報告他家兄弟進了監牢。  
「小孩子總得長點記性。」他拿起了公文，輕描淡寫的說。

他錯了。  
當他撞進燈光昏暗的房間，看到沙發上那團不斷咆哮的形體時才意識到。  
有那麼一瞬間，Mycroft害怕自己的弟弟。

害怕這個完全被古柯鹼和安非他命掌控理智的弟弟。

天啊，Mummy會怎麼說？下意識的喃喃，隨即又被罪惡感淹沒。  
他想尖叫、他想逃跑，把這一切丟給隨便什麼人都好。但他無法挪動腳步，視線牢牢的鎖在蜷縮的人影上，因為他知道他不能丟下天殺的Sherlock。  
不、這不是我的錯，不該是。  
喔，是的，親愛的，是你把他留給了他的敵人不是嗎？而這也是你所希望的。他的好哥哥。

不對、不是這樣。  
對很多人而言，Mycroft就像一片冰封的大地，冰冷、不近人情，而且嚴酷。  
然而此時此刻，冰冷的Ice Man彷彿聽到冰崩解的聲音，如蛛網般的裂痕不斷擴散，最終造成一大片冰原沉入海中。  
他的呼吸急促、脈搏狂跳，心臟狂亂的宣示它的存在，未出口的話語只能化成粗糙的喉音，灰藍的瞳孔因驚懼而睜大。  
是的，在那一刻、在無人觀看的那一刻，Mycroft痛苦的向自己告解：他在乎。

在Sherlock醒來之前，The Ice Man已再度築好了牆，戴上了面具，冰封了情感。  
所以在Sherlock醒來後，他只會得到Mycroft的一句話：「我以為你還沒那麼愚蠢。」  
Mycroft不會讓Sherlock看到他不為人知的那一面，脆弱的、動搖的那一面。

 

Mycroft原本靠著椅背的身體因為簡訊通知而微微震了一下，滑開屏幕，冰冷的文字出現在視窗上。

「安全確認；  
第三實驗區，  
有不明人士使用了您的通行證。」  
捏了捏眉心，Mycroft幾乎要嘆氣出聲。

在他想好該怎麼下一步該怎麼做前，前座的助理先開了口：「目的地到了，先生。」  
於是他先下了車，這才發現街道被溫暖的燈光點亮，家家戶戶充滿了節日的氣氛。  
哦，是的，聖誕節，金魚的節日。

Mycroft從來不喜歡聖誕節，就如同他寧可面對槍林彈雨，也不願坐在歌劇院聽一下午的悲慘世界。  
那些溫暖的氛圍就像麻藥，浸透了骨髓以後只會降低你的戒心、麻痺你的思考。  
所以對他而言芬芳的花束是種對花的摧殘，閃亮的燈光是人間公害，酒吧裡的飲酒狂歡只不過印證一句老話：「地獄空無一物，魔鬼全在此。」  
Mycroft不喜歡聖誕節，絕不。

「What are you doing?」  
傳過去的簡訊沒有回覆，不過Mycroft到是可以想像弟弟鬧騰的身影。

 _說真的，Mycroft? 30分鐘？_  
想像中的弟弟揮舞雙手，高聲嘲諷。  
 _這就是大英政府的反應時間？_

是的，30分鐘。  
Mycroft在心裡回答。  
夠你成功從裡面離開了。

Merry Christmas,   
brother mine.

而無所不能的大英政府，至今仍沒有發現，  
在他的金魚箱下面貼了一張紙，上面只有兩個大寫的字母：  
 _S.H_


	3. 《Ordinary people》3-Silver Fox

_It’s Greg!_

有些時候，你只想喝醉。  
有些時候，你只想抽根菸。

讓尼古丁的味道充斥著你的鼻腔，讓酒精麻痺你的一切知覺。  
這樣是不是就可以不用去看？這樣是不是可以就不再去想？  
不，世界不會放過你，世界仍在運轉；這個世界少了一隻貓維持秩序不是問題，但只要你鬆懈哪怕一秒鐘，深溝暗巷的鼠輩就會蜂擁而上，牠們會撲上你的背，以你的血肉舉辦最瘋狂的盛宴。

牠們已經等了太久。

＊＊＊

天漸漸亮了。  
抽了一口煙，Greg走在街燈昏暗的道路上，沒來由的感到滲骨的疲憊。  
堆積在蘇格蘭場的案件越來越多，犯罪手法也總是推陳出新，在經濟發展、科技進步之後，有什麼卻以更快的速度在崩解著，而無數個充斥咖啡因的加班夜也減緩不了。

只要一閉上眼，黑暗裡的倫敦便瘋狂湧現：  
男人女人深夜裡的咆哮、孩童淒厲的尖叫，  
空對暈黃燈光的老人、獨自流落他鄉的浪子，  
各種不同的人生會聚在此，如此相似卻又如此不同。

窮人為了麵包大打出手，富人為了權利勾心鬥角；  
貧民窟裡的生存方式超乎想像，但只有在上流階層裡，兵不血刃才能歷久彌新。  
而犯罪不會消止，反而會越演越烈；  
於是曾經的滿腔熱血終有冷卻的一天，勇敢無畏也僵死在髒亂的巷弄中。  
其中最令人害怕的，是不再在乎。

Greg也不是一開始就想成為警探的。  
曾經的他和一般的孩子沒有什麼不同，一樣的玩耍笑鬧，沒有太大的夢想，對未來也沒有太多的想像，無憂無慮就是他最大的資產。  
直到他發現自己和別人不太一樣。  
那個時候，他的名字還是Rupert Lestrade。

「Les-tra-de?這是什麼啊？好奇怪的姓，你真的是英國人嗎？」兒時的玩伴睜大天真的雙眼，好奇的問。  
Greg已經不記得當初回答什麼了，不過以當時的年紀想必也不會放在心上，那個時候，他對差異還沒有那麼在乎。

直到他進了學校。  
“What kind of person calls their child Rupert?”  
在開學的第一天、所有人的面前，他未來的班導譏笑出聲。  
他永遠記得周遭同學附和的哄笑，和當時的茫然無措。  
那讓他永遠的離開校園。  
之後他改了名字，稱自己為 Greg Lestrade，直至今日。

熬過了渾渾噩噩的學校生涯，他在各行各業間飄泊，過著更加漫無目的的生活，哦天哪，他甚至成為了馬戲團小丑！帶上面具踩著高蹺，爬上高處滑稽絆倒，博取男男女女的歡笑，取得紙抄再兌換成麵包。  
這樣的生活本該如此持續下去，直到他的合租室友再也回不了家。  
他還記得那名叫Andrew的男孩，深棕色的大眼和鼻樑上的雀斑，笑起來會瞇細的眼睛和臉頰上的酒窩。  
Andrew說他將來想成為一名演員，再成名之後退休，拿賺到的錢買台冰淇淋車，提拱免費的冰淇淋為孩童帶來歡笑；那時的Andrew在倫敦陰暗的天空下談起夢想，笑起來的樣子也讓他充滿希望。  
但是人的生命又是何等脆弱。

深夜的路上、一次搶劫、黑暗中的小刀。  
然後一個人就成為了白紙黑字，而世界照常運轉。  
或許就是自那時起，Greg決定進警校受訓。

不過這麼多年過去了，Greg越來越分不清，成為警探的他，當初究竟是想銘記Andrew的離去，還是想要自保。  
「Boss, 這是這次的檢驗報告。」  
昨天深夜裡，蘇格蘭場接到民眾的報案電話，關於一個獨自來到大城市打拼的年輕人，如何用炭火結束自己的生命。  
從蒐證到結案耗用了幾乎一整夜的時間，等他踏出蘇格蘭場時天已濛濛亮。  
但也就到此為止。一個年輕生命的消逝不會對社會產生什麼影響，甚至不會有人記得，無數的案件將會前仆後繼，蘇格蘭場會有更大更重要的事情要操心。  
也就是那時，Greg發現他已對這一切感到麻木。

太陽開始升起。  
大街上開始出現第一批早起的人，清道夫、送報童開始在大街小巷遊走，就像大城市裡的齒輪，替全新的一天上緊發條。  
走得累了，Greg斜靠著牆，仰望逐漸刺眼的晨曦。

右腳傳來隱隱的刺痛，這是老毛病了，從漂泊無定的時日裡就跟著他，在警校受訓時常常成為累贅，不太優異的跑步成績幾乎毀了他想進入蘇格蘭場的夢想。  
就連在本該正直的地方，嘲弄和隔閡仍如影隨形。

Greg也曾自問為何他如此不同，但到最後仍是沒有答案。  
或許人類總是會下意識排斥異己，而形成標籤卻又太過簡單。  
首先，是他的姓氏。  
再來，是他的名字。  
最後，是他的殘缺。  
無數的標籤造就了他的不同，就像一隻銀色的狐狸出現在棕色毛皮的聚落中， 若非無法忽視周遭的視線，就只能小心翼翼降低存在感。  
他能體會那種格格不入的感覺。

所以當他面對Sherlock，他看到的不是怪胎，而是孩子。

“I need your help, Graham.” 當Sherlock Holmes第一次找上他時，他訝異於對方眼裡清醒的瘋狂。  
那時的少年因為海洛因和營養不良而過度消瘦，顴骨突出、眼窩深陷；久不經日曬的皮膚一片慘白，表面隱隱浮現青紫色的血管，彷彿浸泡在福馬林中的標本，行走的同時又帶著森然的死氣。  
然而這具似乎下一秒就會頹然倒地的軀體，卻又散發出某種Greg曾經無比熟悉的執拗。  
那是一種對社會的反抗、即使痛苦卻又掙扎活下去的狷狂。

所以他抓住了Sherlock伸出來的手。  
或大或小，他用無數的案件轉移那個孩子的注意力，讓對方沉浸在破案的快感中，同時又小心翼翼的守著最後的底線。  
他沒有不同，他只是不一樣。  
他像人一樣會受傷會生病會流血，當他抓住對方的手，感受到的是還在跳動的脈搏，和仍舊溫熱的體溫。  
他只是不太一樣。

“I know all kind of emotions, but I can’t feel.” 一天的深夜，那個孩子面無表情地說。  
“Then I will tell you how to feel.” 他聽到自己回答。

當然，他也崩潰過，他會對著Sherlock大吼大叫，把對方扔出犯罪現場，揪著對方的領子逼Sherlock坦白嫌犯的行蹤；但最後的最後，他總是會回去面對下屬的質疑和長官的壓力，繼續完成永遠寫不完的檢討和報告書。

即使那個孩子從來沒有記對過他的名字。  
“It’s Greg!”  
久而久之，他都不知道Sherlock究竟是毫不在意還是有意為之。  
我們何德何能，能祈禱自己是特別的呢？  
但在無數次的反駁中，他漸漸找回了自己。  
提醒著對方就像提醒自己，不是那個有奇怪姓氏的男孩，也不是那個受挫的新手警員。  
” It’s Greg!” 就僅是這樣而已。

然後他看著John走入那個孩子的生命。  
他們倆人是如此的契合，John藉由Sherlock追尋危險的刺激，Sherlock則透過John擁有了人性。  
在外人看來Sherlock依樣冷血無理，但Greg知道有什麼不一樣了。  
Sherlcok不懂常人的哭泣歡笑，但他開始理解。  
Sherlcok無視人際往來，但他開始在乎他所在乎的。

他看著John到來，也看著John離開。  
無法否認的，婚姻是一個新階段的開始。當然，John不會丟下Sherlock，但他也知道，Sherlock無法事事都是第一順位了。

接著，沒有預兆的，那個孩子消失了。  
沒有人知道他去了哪裡，Greg想，或許他去鄉下養蜂了吧。

而他也在不久之後，遞交調離倫敦的申請書。

那時的他剛離婚，也沒有任何孩子，熟識的人多半有了自己的生活，而他不在其中。  
Unattached 那時最能形容他的字眼。  
於是他離開了一段時日。

即使最終，他還是回來了。  
明明沒有什麼好掛念的，Greg Lestrade今年卻選擇回到他曾背離的城市。  
一樣忙碌的案件、依舊陰沉的天空，但參與其中的人卻不太一樣了。

到底為什麼回來呢？Lestrade苦笑。  
或許還是放不下吧。  
因為放不下，所以還掛念著。  
所以在離去後，仍然頻頻回首，然後回到最一開始的地方。

捻熄了菸，他向前走去。

而陽光灑落，一輛黑車靜悄悄滑過街角，  
Greg Lestrade多年後終於再度敲響221B的門。  
即使能夠應答的人，早就不在了。


	4. 《Ordinary people》4-Teddy Bear

_I asked you for one more miracle  
I asked you to stop being dead._

_And I heard you._

你如何定義一個人的永遠消失？是死亡？還是漸行漸遠？  
“I will never let you down, and I will use a lifetime to prove it.”  
但或許，他們兩人都錯估了一輩子的時間。

「Doctor Watson,」代班的護士探進頭來，朝他展露了個微笑。「這是今天最後一個病人了。」  
「謝謝你，Nancy.」John Watson同樣回了個友善的微笑，在護士關上診療室的門後疲憊的揉了揉眉間。  
今天是聖誕節，他也不打算在診所逗留太久，現在剛過正午，還有時間去晃個一圈。結束之後回家，正好趕上Mary帶著自家女孩購物回來，全家可以一起吃個晚餐。  
Mary、Mary 一想到自己的妻子，John不禁彎起幸福的嘴角。哦，還有小小的Charlotte，彎起甜甜笑容的女孩有個可愛的酒窩，湛藍的雙眼可以柔和他的整個世界。  
誰能想到呢？一個以前常常被戰爭夢魘困擾的退役軍官，還能享有一個正常人的人生？  
擁有一個家庭，這是他曾經放棄過的東西。

＊＊＊

當他隻身回到倫敦，無依無靠，找工作比真槍實彈贏一場戰役還難，日子簡直蒼白的可怕。  
倫敦是座大城市，大城市絢爛多彩，卻華美的讓人心慌；無數的人匯聚在此，來來去去，但有多少人可以留下牽掛？當有一天，John在某個酒館灌醉自己，恍恍惚惚的想到，若此時他倒在街頭，人們會竊竊私語、視若無睹，抑或是從他身上踩過？  
但他也足夠幸運，在令人麻木的循環中遇到了 Sherlock Holmes。

Sherlock Holmes，他所認識的人中最奇特的一位，  
自從在停屍間看到對方手執馬鞭，他就隱隱有預感，之後的生活絕不會無聊。  
而此去經年。( It has been ages.)

＊＊＊

鎖上了診所的門，Doctor Watson先對著玻璃門整了整襯衫的皺褶，這才提上公事包離去。  
走在熟悉的道路上，不少相熟的人同他打招呼，他也禮貌性的一一點頭回禮，繼續維持一個好醫生的溫和形象；也歸功於Doctor Watson的名號越來越響，當初需要分租的日子也黯淡的如同一場夢境。

拐個彎，John踏入曾經熟悉，卻久未到訪的街道，帶著些微忐忑不安，轉動了221B的門把。  
在來之前，John已經詢問過Mrs. Hudson，拿著事前拿到的鑰匙，卻不見Mrs. Hudson的人影。  
她是不會出現了吧。John苦笑著，想起不久前的電話和那無措的空白。  
比起Sherlock假死時的哀慟，John發現久不相見的無話可說更讓他感到尷尬。

踏上咿咿呀呀作響的樓梯，John發現一切都沒有變化。  
燈光昏暗的房間、塞著菸草的波斯拖鞋、斜插入信紙的匕首、和牆上的鹿角裝飾，奇奇怪怪的雜物堆滿了房間，卻又達成詭異的和諧，如此的Sherlock Holmes風格。  
只有灰塵記錄了時間。手指畫過厚厚堆積於壁爐的灰塵，John突然抵擋不住房間內沉重的壓迫感，向後跌坐他曾擁有的扶手椅中。  
這個房間停留在主人離開的那一刻，卻仍阻止不了自身的凋零。

感到自己壓到了某樣柔軟的東西，John微微起身，發現那是隻毛茸茸的泰迪熊。  
那是某一年，基於某種惡趣味做為聖誕禮物給出去的東西，雖然最後的功用是作為一位不具名屍體的替身來幫助還原犯罪現場。  
撐著額頭笑出聲，John抓住泰迪熊的手卻止不住的發顫。

今年他給女兒Charlotte的聖誕禮物也是一隻泰迪熊。但他給的了自家孩子的，給不了另一個大男孩。  
The sign of three 不多不少，三個人的位置。  
而讓他們走到今天的，不是什麼大事件，就只是這樣發生了。

不，和一般人期待的高潮迭起不同，沒有驚心動魄的死亡，也沒有令人膽戰心驚的案件，就只是自然而然。  
我們都知道不會有人永遠都在，所以發生的只是，他們和一般人一樣在紅塵陌上離散。

所以，就是這樣了。

Molly逃離了婚禮，Mycroft為政府效力，Greg離開倫敦，他投入診所的工作，  
直至今日。  
自私嗎？或許吧。  
但骨子裡透出的疲憊，卻一直實實在在的提醒他所經歷的年歲，當他望著女兒粉嫩的臉頰時，他才發現他其實早已遠離戰場。  
所以發生的只是，他無法一直活在峭煙中。

然後「偵探助手華生」活動的時間越來越短，「華生醫生」卻逐漸聲名遠播。  
等有一天，他從無數的病例資料中抬起頭，發現他想不起最後一次拜訪221B的  
情景。  
再之後，當他空對一屋寂寥空曠，才恍然想起一句話：「有些人，說不在就不  
在了。」  
曾有過的年少輕狂，終歸埋葬荒煙漫草。  
過往的一切就像一場炫爛的營火，瘋狂燃燒之後止於灰燼隨風而逝。

_The Campfire_

_Remember remember… the gunpowder treason and plot…_

恍惚間，他想起差點讓他喪失性命的營火。  
危險並不可怕，反而讓他們的命運緊緊相連，  
真正可怕的是平淡，讓刻骨銘心都在時間裡鏽蝕；  
一個諮詢偵探會因案件而輝煌，凋零於和平。  
那麼，偵探的助手呢？  
沒有偵探的助手便沒有意義，他只是沒料到反之亦然。

然而沒有人知道，John知道他的離開。  
當他踏入睽違許久的221B時，一切擺設都沒有變化，連Mr. Skull都在原處咧著空洞的笑。  
但是他知道那個人不在了。  
強烈的直覺驅使他奪門而出，在來到街道上的同時，他看著他上了一輛計程車。  
John看著他離開，卻沒有出聲晚留。

他決定放手。  
諮詢偵探和他的助手，Sherlock和John兩人契合的不可思議。  
然而他們兩人之間，既非友情，也與風月無涉，就只是彼此相關。他和Sherlock的關係連他們自己也道不清、說不明。

The new chapter begins.  
他們都會成為更好的人，只是圓滿的不再是彼此的人生。

手中的泰迪熊掉落地上，沾上的灰塵沉入回憶。  
John Watson 久久凝視冷卻已久的爐火，深陷專屬於他的扶手椅，直至日落西斜。


End file.
